Easter Eggs y Referencias
Terraria está plagado de referencias sobre otros juegos, libros o películas, incluidas en el juego como un guiño o un homenaje por parte de los programadores. 'Referencias' Entre muchas se encuentran: Trajes: *'Ropa de fontanero' , Flor de Hielo y Flor de Fuego: Un cameo a la saga "Super Mario Bros." *'Ropa de héroe': Cameo a "The Legend of Zelda", siendo este traje el de su protagonista, "Link" *'Ropa de arqueólogo': Referencia a Indiana Jones. Además, el sombrero de este traje es dejado por EI Doctor Bones, y a Indiana Jones usualmente lo llaman Doctor Jones. *Traje de doctor: Clara referencia a la serie "Doctor Who" *'Casco de robot': Cameo al protagonista Quote de "Cave Story". *'Disfraz de criatura' : Cameo al juego "Minecraft". Lo introdujeron al juego, ya que Re-Logic y Mojang hicieron un acuerdo de introducir un objeto de Minecraft en Terraria (Disfraz de criatura) y un objeto de Terraria en Minecraft (Girasol) *'Conjunto de parka': Esta es una referencia al personaje Kenny de el programa de Tv "South Park" *'Casco vikingo': Esto puede hacer un cameo a el videojuego "The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim" el cual, es un casco muy similar a la apariencia del que está en el videojuego. *'Sombrero Veraniego': Probablemente una referencia al sombrero de paja del personaje "Luffy" de "One Piece". Armas: *[[Espada despedazadora|'Espada Despedazadora']]: Esta espada es muy similar a la utilizada por Cloud Strife, protagonista del juego "Final Fantasy VII" *Llave-espada: Es una referencia a la Keyblade utilizada por Sora en la saga de videojuegos [http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/ Kingdom Hearts.] *'Espada de luz': Una obvia referencia a la franquicia "Star Wars" *'Machete sangriento': Probablemente una referencia al arma usada por el asesino Jason Voorhees. *'Guante con cuchillas': Arma del evento de Halloween, hace referencia al personaje de terror Freddy Krueger. *'Gancho de escalada': En inglés, la descripción del Gancho es "Get over here!" (que traducido del inglés sería "¡Ven para aquí!", aunque dentro de Terraria está traducido como "Te atrapé!"). Esta frase es una referencia al luchador de la saga Mortal Kombat, Scorpion, también puede ser al gancho que usa el personaje Link en "Super Smash Bros" ya que este usa el gancho para atraer a enemigos. *[[Bumerán encantado|'Boomerang']]: Tanto su sprite como su funcionamiento es muy similar al usado en "The Legend of Zelda" * [[Daga mágica|'Daga Mágica']]: Cameo a Castlevania, donde en multiples ocaciones pueden encontrarse dagas, las cuales seguirán siendo utilizables mientras se tengan corazones (En Terraria se cambio por Maná, naturalmente). *[[Disco de luz|'Discos de Luz']]: Referencia a la película "Tron, El Legado" *'Excalibur': Hace referencia a la legendaria espada Excalibur del Rey Arturo. *'Gungnir': La Lanza del Dios Odín de la mitología nórdica, la cual el usaba y siempre daba el blanco, aunque el objetivo estuviera al otro lado del mundo. *'Varita helada': Cameo a Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. *'Concha de Neptuno': Hace referencia a Neptuno, el Dios del Mar (Mitología Romana). *'Botas de hermes': Hermes es el mensajero de los Dioses (Mitología Griega) y tenía botas aladas. *'El hacha': posible referencia a la banda americana de Groove Metal: Pantera. *'Muramasa': Referencia a la histórica y conocida espada de la historia japonesa. Se decia que estas espadas estaban poseidas por demonios y que si uno no mataba suficiente gente con ella la espada terminaria matandolo; también en el juego Ninja Gaiden ''el Traficante de Armas se llama "Muramasa" *'Misíl mágico: Cameo a "Dragons and Dungeons" , donde el misíl mágico era el arma más débil. *Filo de halcón: Es un cameo directa a Pixel Piracy. *Explosiva: Es un cameo a la película Evil Dead 2. *Arma de portales: Es una claro cameo a la saga de juegos de Portal, en el cual se usa la Portal Gun para crear portales y resolver acertijos. *Arkhalis: Referencia al arma del mismo nombre en Castlevania, tanto el sprite como el funcionamiento es el mismo '''Enemigos *'Martillo maldito': Cameo a Castlevania. *'Demonio' y [[Guadaña demoníaca|'Guadaña Demoníaca']]: Este enemigo, su ataque y el encantamiento son un cameo directo a Castlevania, mas específicamente a Aria of Sorrow, donde su protagonista, Soma Cruz, al robar el alma de unos enemigos similares a los Demonios, consigue un ataque igual al encantamiento. * Bone Lee: Obvia referencia al luchador y actor Bruce Lee * El novio: Posible referencia a la frase "Hasta que la muerte los separe" *'Rey slime': Cameo tanto a Dragon Quest, de donde se basa su diseño, como a Ninja Gaiden, puesto en este ultimo juego hay un jefe similar y ademas el Rey tiene un ninja dentro suyo. *'Duendecillo' y el [[Hada magica|'Hada mágica']]: El diseño de este enemigo es igual al de "Navi", el hada que acompaña a Link en "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" *'Guiverno': Artísticamente parecido al dragón "Haku" de la película "El viaje de Chihiro", aunque el nombre no tenga nada que ver. También parece Fuju de la Historia interminable. *'Frankenstein': es una referencia a la novela de "Frankenstein", en el cual un monstruo es creado en un laboratorio, aunque el monstruo no se llama Frankenstein, Frankenstein se llamaba el Científico que lo creo. *'La poseída': Es una referencia a la niña de la película "El exorcista". *'Polillón': Es una referencia a Mothra, un monstruo que asemeja a una polilla que hace su debut en la pelicula "Mothra". *'Dr. Moscahombre': Es una referencia a la pelicula "The fly". *'NailHead': Es una referencia a Pinhead de la pelicula "Hellraiser". *'Butcher': Hace una referencia a la película "La masacre de Texas" y también puede ser una referencia a Piggsy de el juego de Rockstar "Manhunt". *'Esferas Mortales': Hacen referencia a las esferas mortales de la película "Phantasm". *'Mano cortada': Es una referencia a "Thing" una mano cortada ficticia de la serie de televisión "The Addams Family". *[[Psicópata|'Psycho']]: El psycho es una referencia a la película "Hallowen" aunque el sprite se asemeja mas a Jason Voorhes de la saga de "Viernes 13". *'Criatura de las Profundidades': Es una referencia a "Gill-Man" de la pelicula "La criatura del lago negro". *'Fritz': Es una referencia al personaje de ficcion de la pelicula "Frankenstein". *'Vampiro': Es una referencia a "Dracula" *'Medusa': Referencia a la cultura griega, de una gorgona que petrifica a la gente con su mirada. Minerales/Lingotes: *'Mytrhil': Está basado en un mineral ficticio de la saga del señor de los anillos, se dice que "es el más resistente de los metales pero es liviano como una pluma." *'oricalco': Es un metal legendario mencionado en escritos antiguos siendo los más significativos los escritos de Platón sobre la Atlantida. Según estos escritos este metal sería el segundo metal más valioso y se minó por muchas parte de la Atlántida. *[[Mineral de adamantita|'Adamantita']]: Es el adamantium o adamantio, metal prácticamente indestructible del universo Marvel del cual esta hecho el esqueleto de Wolverine. *'clorofita': En la vida real, es un pigmento encontrado en las células de seres vivos vegetales, el cual capta la luz del sol para realizar la fotosíntesis. Es por esto que se encuentra en la jungla. Mascotas: * Voluta en botella: Hace una referencia a Bleach ya que su logo es una calavera con fuego azul y negro igual que el Wisp in a Bottle (este es solo azul y no negro) * Salsa tártara: Éste objeto y la mascota que invoca son referencia al Youtuber Tobuscus y su video "Mini Minotaur" * [http://es.Terraria.wikia.com/wiki/T%C3%B3tem tiki Tótem Tiki]: Cameo a "Tiki" de los juegos de Crash Bandicoot. Decoración: * El cuadro Jacking Skeletron: que hace referencia a la película "Pesadilla antes de navidad" ("El extraño mundo de Jack" en latino) y tiene un nombre similar al del protagonista, "Jack Skellington" NPCs: Muchas de las frases de los NPC son referencias a películas. Un ejemplo en particular es el Buhonero, puesto que prácticamente todas sus frases son referencias a películas de Tom Hanks. También, el Duende chapucero tiene varias referencias a la vida real, como "Sí, el oro es mas fuerte que el hierro, ¿Que les enseñan a los humanos en estos días?". Una clara referencia a que en nuestro mundo el hierro es claramente mas fuerte, pero en Terraria el oro es de mayor Tier. También puede ser una referencia a Minecraft, donde el hierro es más durable que el oro, pero el oro es más fuerte. El Mago dice una frase "Una vez me dijeron que la amistad era mágica. ¡Es ridículo! No puedes transformar a nadie en rana con amistad", una referencia a "My Little Pony, Friendship is magic" además tiene nombres de magos de películas como Gandalf (El señor de los anillos) o Merlin, el cual proviene de la leyenda del rey Arturo. Trufa puede llamarse Toad, que es en el juego Super Mario Bros. una seta que ayuda a Mario. El Buhonero tiene una frase que dice La maldición me a convertido en un ser solitario; una vez me hice un muñeco de cuero como amigo. Lo llamaba Wilson, referencia a Naufrago donde el protagonista pinta una cara en una pelota y lo llama Wilson para poder hablar. El NPC Pirata tiene una frase que dice: Yo ho ho y una botella de Ponche de Huevo" es una referencia a Billy Bones de La Isla del Tesoro de Robert Louis Stevenson. Títulos: Cada vez que se inicia Terraria, se elige aleatoriamente un título y aparece como título de la aplicación. Todos estos, como "El Doctor látigo y el Templo de la Luna de Sangre (Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Calavera de Cristal) , Cubos de construcción, no recomendados para menores de 5 (LEGO) , Babosic Park (Jurassic Park) o Que los bloques te acompañen (Star Wars)'' , son una referencia a algo. *Uno de los títulos de juego puede ser I Wanna Be The Guide, el cual hace una referencia al juego I Wanna Be The Guy. * Uno de los títulos del juego es a veces El Retorno Del Guía, el cual puede ser una referencia a una de las películas de la saga del señor de los anillos (El Retorno Del Rey). * Uno de los títulos del juego es a veces (solo en inglés) "Also, try Minecraft", referencia muy clara al juego "Minecraft", lo mismo con minecraft, el cual puede salir en cualquier idioma: "Also, try Terraria!" * Uno de los titulos de juego es a veces Terraria 2: eletric boogaloo. 'Easter Eggs' *En la pantalla de inicio, se puede mover el sol para hacer de día y de noche. Esto no cambiará la hora actual del juego al iniciar, de todos modos. *Al usar las [[Gafas de sol|'Gafas de Sol']] el sol también tendrá un par puestos. Categoría:Terraria